You're Beautiful
by ja28
Summary: its the first day of 6th grade, and everyone find out about what happened between Arnold and Helga. My first time doing a one-shot! TAKES PLACE AFTER THE JUNGLE MOVIE! (Drawing belongs to Craig Bartlett)


**I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD. HEY ARNOLD BELONGS TO CRAIG BARTLETT AND NICK. THIS ONE-SHOT WAS INSPIRED BY HIS DRAWING ON HIS INSTAGRAM PAGE. ( it won't let me insert the link)  
AN: THIS IS MY FIRST HEY ARNOLD FANFIC/ONE SHOT.**

 **First day of 6th grade**

"Can you believe that Arnold kissed HELGA!? I mean come on! Helga!? She totally out of his league! And don't get me started on that horrid unibrow. Why would Arnold like a ugly girl like her!" , sneered Rhonda.

"Wait what! WHEN?" replied the whole class.

"When we went to San Lorenzo! Just thinking of Arnold and Helga dating is unbelievable! I'd figured he would have dated you Lila. You're pretty, and more feminine than her."

"Well Gosh Rhonda, that so ever a mean thing to say" lila responded.

"Well well well, here comes Helga G. Pataki.." _I hear Rhonda say as I walk into the classroom._

"What do you want princess?" I growled.

"Oh, you know, I heard about what happened between you and Arnold at San Lorenzo. But my question is, what does he see in you! You're just a pathetic girl that lashes out her anger at everyone, but you're just miserable. Why would Arnold care about a miserable ugly girl like you? Just look at yourself, that horrendous unibrow, the pigtails, and your big pink bow, its not pre-school anymore darling. It's a fashion no-no. Isn't that right Arnold?" _she said with a smirk as she saw Arnold._

 _ARNOLD?! Since when did come inside?_

"You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know me or my life! Shut up before I bring in Ol' Betsy."

"Aww looooook Helga is getting mad! Did you get your poor little feelings hurt? Are you going to cry like a little baby?" Harold yells while mimicking himself crying, and everyone starts to laugh.

"Shut it pink boy!" I yelled.

"Oh Helga, your family doesn't even care about you, your dad's business is failing, and you'll just end up poor and worse living on the streets. Arnold didn't mean that kiss he felt sorry for you. You-

 _I start walking up to Rhonda, I lift my hand and slapped her on the cheek.  
_

 _ **Slap**! Everyone went quiet._

"Next time it'll be worse!"

"Why you little-!" _Rhonda looks up to me, holding one hand against her cheek._

 _I look down on the ground. She's right. What does Arnold see in me? He probably just kissed me because my locket woke up his parents. Lets face it, I'm not the prettiest girl in PS.118. I looked at Arnold, his face was shocked at what I just did. Tears start fall and before anyone could see, I ran out of the classroom._

"Helga wait!", Arnold called out.

"Oh she's totally going to get it! Can you believe what she did to me Arnold! I-"

"Rhonda stop it!" Arnold yells.

"So what Rhonda? What if I did kiss Helga! Its not then end of the world. I kissed her because I LIKE HER!"

"Arnold? You can't be serious! She's Helga we're talking about!", replied Sid.

"You guys don't know Helga! Yeah, she can be mean, but she's a very nice and loyal person with a pure heart." Arnold says while running out the classroom.

"Whilikers, Arnold sure does like Helga", stinky blurts out.

 _I start running towards the back of the school, and sit behind the trashcan. No one will find me here. I start crying, I deserve it.. I know im not pretty. I know my family doesn't care about me. Oh Arnold, did you really meant what you said in San Lorenzo? I hid my face between my knees and continued to cry._

 _Arnold P.O.V_

"Hey Gerald, Phoebe! Have you guys seen Helga?" I asked out of breath.

"Is something the matter Arnold?", phoebe asks worryingly.

"Yeah, Rhonda found out about the kiss between Helga and I. She said some things that hurt her feelings so Helga slapped her and ran off."

" She slapped her!? I wished I could've seen that! That girl never knows when to keep her mouth shut. Don't worry we'll help you find her.", Gerald said reassuringly.

"Thanks guys!, I'll let you know if I find her.", I said while running and calling out Helga's name.  
 _I looked in almost every possible hiding spot that I could think of until I heard sniffling coming from behind the trash can._

"H-helga? Is that you" I called out. _Is that her crying? Helga never cries! I walked closer towards the noise._

 _Crminey! He found me!, Oh no, he can't see me this way. I need to leave quickly, I got up and started to run, but then tripped over a soda can. "OW!" I yelled out. Oh crap. He must've heard me._

"Helga! I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine- Arnoldo!, Leave me alone!", I said trying to use my mean persona, but instead my voice croaked.

"Helga, you're not okay, and I'm going to stay here until you tell me what's wrong." He says while sitting next to me.

"Rhonda's right." " I am pathetic and ugly.." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"She's right about me football-head. You heard everything didn't you?" I say while looking down at my shoes. "My parents treat me like crap, they didn't even care about me when I was in trouble in San Lorenzo, all they cared about was Olga. My dad's business is falling apart, were living at the store for crying out loud!" "Did you really meant what you said in San Lorenzo? Or was it just  
"heat of the moment?", I sniffled

"I did" "But Helga, don't listen to Rhonda, she doesn't know what she's talking about! You're an amazing, brave person I ever met. She honestly did deserved the slap in my opinion. She shouldn't be talking that way. And you're parents? Its sad that they treat you that way. But just know, I will always care about you. I meant what I said and the kiss. I don't regret it." _He stands up and reaches out his hand. I look up to him with tears in my eyes, and accept it. He helps me up, reaches out for my other hand , and looks at me. He wipes the tears off my face._

"Helga. You're not ugly, you're beautiful. I like you just the way you are. Unibrow, pigtails, pink bow and all." He leans up and gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead. _My face turns pink and I quickly tried to hide it._

" You really think so?"

"I know so. You're beautiful on the inside and out." He said with pink forming on his cheeks.

"C'mon lets get to class," Arnold said cheerfully.

 _We walk back inside the school, holding hands..._

 **AN: WELL THATS THE END. Hope you like it!**


End file.
